Next-generation wireless networks will need to support diverse traffic types (e.g., voice, data, mobile-gaming), while providing high throughput rates over various, oftentimes changing, channel conditions. To achieve this, network devices may need to use different air interface configurations to communicate different types of traffic over various, oftentimes changing, channel conditions. Accordingly, techniques for establishing different air interface configurations in an efficient, yet scalable, fashion are desired.